Téléphone
by Nenoo
Summary: Luffy est un jeune lycéen qui vit seul depuis que son frère est parti. Depuis quelques temps, il entretient une relation à distance avec un inconnu dont il ne connait que la voix et l'écriture. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit... Yaoi, UA. Enjoy !


**Fandom :** One Piece, UA

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance

**Prairing :** Luffy x ?

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent toujours à Oda…

**Note :** Je sais j'ai déjà une fic à chapitre en cours, mais j'avais vraiment envie de commencer cette idée… Promis, j'essayerai de la terminer vite pour me concentrer sur ''Le Goût de tes Larmes''.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Luffy leva la tête en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il esquissa un sourire à la vue de son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air coupable avant de parler, sur un ton embarrassé :_

_« Petit frère… Tu sais que bientôt, je vais devoir partir…_

_Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent, et il perdit immédiatement son sourire. Oui, son grand frère avait vaguement parlé de quitter la maison, mais pas déjà ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu sais, je voudrais faire des études poussées, et… Pour ça, je dois aller à Paris. J'ais acheté un appartement là-bas. Je partirais dès que j'aurais mon diplôme._

_Luffy sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge._

_-Et tu l'auras quand ?_

_-…_

_Le grand brun fuyait le regard intense de son frère._

_-Ace ?_

_-Je… Dans quelques jours, normalement… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…_

_A présent, lui aussi sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux. _

_-Mais, je veux pas que tu partes, moi ! »_

Le jeune brun enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs, les paroles échangées résonnant encore dans son esprit. Cette scène s'était déroulée une semaine auparavant.

I peine quelques minutes, Ace lui avait fait un dernier signe de la main, une dernière promesse avant de monter dans sa voiture. Et désormais, son frère était parti. Parti.

_« T'inquiètes pas, on se reverra. Et n'oublie pas, le plus important, c'est que je t'aime»_

A vrai dire, Ace n'était pas vraiment son frère, mais ils avaient été élevés ensemble.

Ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang, mais le lien affectif qui les unissait était bien plus fort. D'ailleurs, ils se ressemblaient énormément, et tout le monde les avaient toujours considérés comme de véritables frères.

Il se redressa sur le lit. Dès que la voiture avait disparu à l'horizon, Luffy s'était précipité dans la chambre de son frère, pour s'y réfugier. Comme avant, quand il avait mal, il allait voir son frère dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, pour le serrer contre lui.

Mais Ace n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il n'y était plus. Il ne serait plus jamais là pour passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son frère, et pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

La vue brouillée par les larmes, il regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir cette pièce.

La chambre, autrefois constamment animée d'un joyeux bazar, était presque vide. Il n'y avait plus rien qui trainait sur le bureau, plus de feuilles de cours déposées à terre. Il y avait du blanc partout. Du blanc sur les murs, desquels on avait décroché les photographies et les posters. Du blanc sur la porte, qui n'était plus recouverte de Post-It. Du blanc sur la moquette, où il ne trainait plus aucun vêtement sale. Du blanc sur les étagères, qui n'étaient plus encombrées de piles de CDs ou de livres mêlés à des déchets non identifiés.

Un blanc sec et froid, envahissant.

Mais le pire était le silence. Avant, dans la petite pièce, il y avait toujours du bruit la radio, des vidéos qui s'agitaient vainement sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, une petite sonnerie indiquant la réception d'un message, ou même la voix d'Ace qui fredonnait une chanson.

Luffy sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter plus longtemps ce silence. Il pouvait presque sentir le silence grossir, jusqu'à l'étouffer, rebondir contre les murs pour heurter sans douceur son âme meurtrie. Le silence lui rappelait que tout était blanc.

Il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de bien la refermer derrière lui.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**5 ans plus tard**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

La sonnerie du lycée fit sursauter Luffy. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et le jeta sur son dos. Il sortit de la salle et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie.

Enfin à l'extérieur, il soupira et sourit à pleines dents à une parfaite inconnue qui rougit sous le coup. Dans un éclat de rire, il partit rejoindre sa bande d'amis qui l'attendait sous un platane.

Chopper, le plus jeune, se précipita vers le brun et lui sauta au cou, plein d'enthousiasme et de naïveté. Il était adorable.

« Eh bah, Luffy, la forme à ce que je voit ! fit Nami en le regardant d'un air rusé. Serais-ce parce que tu vas _enfin _me rembourser ?

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait emprunté un peu d'argent à la rousse pour s'acheter des bonbons.

-Mais, Nami, j'avais faim…

Usopp, un jeune garçon au nez étonnamment long, frissonna devant l'expression totalement effrayante affichée par le visage de la rousse, qui s'apprêtait à débiter un long sermon sur la valeur de l'argent, sermon qui se solderait à coup sûr par un bon coup de poing sur le crâne de Luffy.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, une brune à l'air mature et sérieux dit doucement :

-C'est vrai, tu pourrais le lâcher avec ça…

Luffy fit un sourire reconnaissant à Robin, la deuxième fille de la bande. Nami allait céder quand elle fut interrompue par une voix retentissante :

-Melloriiiiiiines ! Je vous ai manqué, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sanji se précipita vers eux, son unique œil visible –l'autre étant caché par une mèche de cheveux blonds- se changeant en cœur. Soudain, dans un éclair d'intelligence, il avisa Luffy, toujours à côté de Nami qui avait l'air furieuse. Son sourcil torsadé se fronça.

-Luffy ! Tu n'embête pas ma Nami-chérie, au moins ?

-Mais enfin Sanji bien sûr que n-...

-Si ! le coupa Nami en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Il ne veut pas me rembourser.

Sanji regarda Luffy d'un air indigné, se jetant allègrement dans le piège tendu par la jeune fille.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de racketter une si charmante demoiselle ! fit le blond d'un ton dur.

Il se retourna vers la rousse qui, en plein dans son rôle de jeune fille en détresse, s'appliquait à présent à regarder Sanji avec des yeux larmoyants. Le corps de ce dernier se mit littéralement à onduler tandis qu'il prenait un ton idiot.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rembourser, moi !

-Oh, merci Sanji ! »

Luffy regardait ses amis en souriant. Sanji ondulait autour de la rousse et de la brune qui discutaient de mode, les couvrant de compliments. Usopp racontait une histoire à dormir debout à Chopper qui le regardait d'un air crédule et impressionné. Zoro, son meilleur ami dormait, adossé à l'arbre, ses cheveux verts légèrement décoiffés par la brise légère.

Tout allait bien.

Non.

Il y avait deux problèmes.

Premièrement, il s'ennuyait, et deuxièmement, il avait faim.

Il décida de le faire bruyamment savoir à ses camarades.

« Nami, Robin, Sanji, j'ai faim ! »

Aucune réaction.

« Namiiiiiii ! »

La rousse se retourna, excédée, et Sanji le chassa à coup de pieds. Il se tourna vers Chopper et Usopp.

« J'ai faim !

Usopp se retourna, l'air vaguement intéressé :

-Toi aussi ?

Il constata que Luffy n'avait rien à manger et se retourna vers Chopper.

-Mais, Usopp, avec tes supers-pouvoirs, tu ne peux pas faire apparaître de nourriture ? fit le plus jeune d'un air crédule.

-Haha, bien sûr que si ! Mais ici, c'est trop fréquenté, et pour garder mon identité secrète, j'ai une interdiction totale d'utiliser mes pouvoirs en public ! Cela nuirait à l'accomplissement de certaines de mes missions… »

Le jeune brun soupira. Si seulement il avait une occupation pour oublier la faim qui tiraillait son estomac ! Il avisa alors Zoro, qui dormait paisiblement sous son arbre, et sourit largement.

« Zorooooooooo ! hurla-t-il en bondissant sur le dormeur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ouvrit un œil et frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant le visage de Luffy à deux centimètres du sien.

-Luffy, qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ? grommela-t-il d'un air endormi.

-J'ai faim !

-J'ai rien à manger, fit-il dans un bâillement.

-Je m'ennuie !

- Va te mettre des pailles dans le nez avec Chopper et Usopp, alors.

-Mais, Nami m'a confisqué mes pailles.

-… »

Zoro, en panne d'idées pour divertir son ami, se rendormit. Le brun, qui n'allait sûrement pas céder aussi facilement, s'assis tranquillement sur les jambes croisées du dormeur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux verts.

Il s'amusa quelques instants à lisser les mèches rebelles. Puis, lassé, il fit s'entrechoquer les trois boucles d'oreilles accrochées à l'oreille gauche du jeune homme.

Il s'approcha lentement du visage de Zoro, captivé par sa peau mate, ses yeux fermés, cachant ses orbes verts, ses lèvres fines.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il l'embrassa.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! cria le vert.

Presque à regret, le brun détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Il le regarda, et, sans éloigner son visage du sien, demanda :

-Bah quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ! fit Zoro en le repoussant brutalement.

Sanji, attiré par les cris, se rapprocha. Il comprit rapidement se qui venait de se passer et ouvrit de grands yeux affolés :

-Luffy, t'as quand même pas… Embrassé… Ce crétin aux cheveux verts ?

-Ben, si.

Le dandy le regarda d'un air furieux. Le brun soutint innocemment son œil bleu.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Robin, qui avait suivi la scène d'un air amusé, fit d'une voix douce :

-Peut-être Sanji est-il… Jaloux ?

-C'est quoi, être jaloux ? demanda Luffy d'un air intéressé.

Zoro éclata de rire.

-Sanji jaloux ? N'importe quoi ! Et puis, je préfèrerais encore sortir avec Luffy qu'avec lui !

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du blond, imperceptible. Il ne répondit rien.

-Sanji ? fit Nami, inquiète. Tout va bien ?

-O-oui, Nami-chérie ! Et puis, tu sais bien que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi et à Robin-d'amour ! Et aussi à Vivi, Tashigi, Camie, Perona, Makino, Hankock, Bonney…

S'ensuivit une longue liste détaillée de toutes les filles du lycée. Ladite Robin-d'amour lui lança un regard suspicieux. Elle ne dit rien, mais le jeune homme savait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe, et qu'elle ne croyait pas à son mensonge.

Luffy, qui trouvait qu'on ne s'occupait décidément pas assez de lui, signala qu'il rentrait chez lui.

-D'accord, fit Nami. A demain ! »

Le brun fit un petit signe de la main à ses amis, récupéra son sac, et s'éloigna en sautillant.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Dans le bus qui le ramenait chez lui, la joue appuyée contre la vitre, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Zoro ? Il ferma les yeux. Il n'en savait rien. Il le regardait juste, et puis… Ses lèvres… Son odeur… L'avaient irrésistiblement attiré…

Il sentit venir une migraine. Décidément, réfléchir ne lui réussissait pas.

Arrivé à son appartement, il se précipita dans sa cuisine et se prépara un sandwich Nutella-jambon, qu'il engloutit d'un seul coup. Il allait s'en préparer un deuxième quand son portable sonna. Il sauta sur son sac qu'il vida de son contenu avant de retrouver le précieux objet.

« Alloooo ?

-Allo, Luffy ? fit une voix masculine, mais jeune.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant son interlocuteur, avant de s'exclamer d'un ton joyeux :

-C'est toi ! Enfin ! Pourquoi t'as pas appelé avant ?

-Je pouvais pas.

-Ah… Comment tu vas ?

-Mmmh… Tout va bien. Et toi ?

-Je suis trop heureux de te parler !

-Moi aussi…

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, avant de reprendre, d'un ton contrarié.

-Luffy, pourquoi as-tu embrassé Zoro ?

Le brun perdit son sourire. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ? Boudeur, il répondit :

-Je sais pas…

-Tu sais, si tu préfère être avec lui, on peut arrêter… Après tout, on ne s'est jamais vus, je pense que ce serait mieux pour toi de sortir avec Zoro.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je veux pas sortir avec Zoro !

Son interlocuteur sourit. Luffy, se souvenant tout à coup de quelque chose, demanda :

-Dis, ça veut dire quoi ''être jaloux'' ?

-C'est quand on aime quelqu'un, et que cette personne est proche de quelqu'un d'autre, on est jaloux. Comme moi, quand tu as embrassé Zoro, j'étais jaloux, expliqua-t-il.

-Ah…

Luffy réfléchit quelques instants.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que Sanji aime Zoro !

Léger trouble à l'autre bout du fil.

-Peut-être…

Il se reprit rapidement, et, d'un ton plus assuré, continua :

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, Zoro ne l'aime pas, lui.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Il aime déjà quelqu'un…

-Si tu le dis…

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller.

-Déjà ? gémit Luffy.

-Oui. Mais toi, tu as du travail à faire de toute façon ?

-Moui…

-Allez, je rappellerais demain si tu veux.

-Ok.

-A demain !

-A demain.

Luffy hésita un peu avant d'ajouter :

-Je t'aime.

Son interlocuteur sourit.

-Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Evidemment, il y a beaucoup de dialogue, mais ce n'est que le prologue. Et puis avec une fic qui s'appelle ''Téléphone'', vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Si vous avez deviné le prairing, envoyez-moi un MP ^^.

Et laissez des reviews ! w


End file.
